Darry's Fear
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Darry has a nightmare and semi talks to Ponyboy about it. (T is for safety reason)


We all think that Darry is this tough, tuff, strong brother. He is basically Superman. But he has one fear. It seems very practical in our heads but in Darry's mind, he's being over dramatic. He worst fear is losing his family again. When he lost their parents in the car crash, it broke his heart. He gave up going to college to take care of his two younger brothers. He didn't feel upset or angry about his decision. His fear of losing his family got worse when Ponyboy ran away. When Ponyboy came home and was at the hospital, it nearly gave Darry a heart attack. Darry never liked hospital. Darry never knew why, months have passed since the church and things were getting back to normal. He was actually starting to connect to Pony again. He fear came up when Darry come home from work and Pony wasn't home yet. He knew Soda had to work the night shift at the DMX so it was just the two of them tonight. Even though it was 5:30 pm it was odd since he was supposed to be home. Darry waited for about 30 minutes until he fell asleep on the couch. He had this horrible nightmare. Child Protective Services came and took Soda and Pony away from him. He was stuck in his place, not being able to move. He woke up with a scream and realized it was around 8:00 pm. He went to get his jacket from his chair to go and found him when the door opened. It was Pony. Darry ran across the room and hugged his younger brother tightly.

"Where the hell have you been. Why are ya back so late?" Darry asked.

"I had to stay after school to help clean up a lab experiment. Then I had to stay later for track practice. I was gonna call ya but the coach was on my ass for being late as I was. What's a matter, Dar? You look a little off," Pony asked as he let himself be hugged.

Darry didn't answer. He just hugged his baby brother tightly. He let him go and sat on the couch heavily.

"It's nothing Pony. Soda has to work at the DX late so it's just us"

"No. Tell me what's wrong. If you're mad about me being late, I'm sorry. I was gonna call honest."

"It's stupid."

Before his eyes, Pony saw his brave, strong, fearless brother, turn into a frightened child. Pony has never seen this side of him. Ever.

"Darry, ya look like me after a nightmare. What's wrong?"

"I had this nightmare about you and Soda being taken by CPS. It's ain't that big of a deal. It was stupid," Darry said as his eyes move away from Pony.

"It ain't stupid. I have nightmares all the time. Everything's fine now. Alright." Pony said as he took the role of comforting his older brother.

"You know I love you right?"

This should not be a hard question to answer. They're brothers after all. But this is hard for Pony to do. When their parents died, their relationship was ruined. They didn't really talk, they only argued. Darry hit him for God's sakes. But they are still family.

"Course I do Dar. I know we may fight but, you're my brother." Pony said honestly.

"The only reason why I'm so tough on ya is because I worry about ya."

"I know," Pony said as Darry hugged him.

"When ya ran out of the house, I kept thinking, "I was gonna lose you." I can't go through that again. I barely survived through mom and dad's death," Darry explains with a shallow deep breath and tears slowly making their way down his face.

Pony cuddled into his brother's side.

"You're not gonna lose me, Dar. You're not gonna lose Soda too. I promise."

"I know. I'm acting like a kid."

"It's ok. I get scared too," Pony said trying to sooth his brother. "You want me to stay with ya. Just for a bit," he suggested.

"Turn on the TV. I need to start dinner."

"At least it will all be one color."

"Oh hush up you."

They chuckled softly while Darry went into the kitchen and went to look for things to make a meal out of. All Ponyboy could do was sit on the couch, watching the television, listen to his older brother humming an old song their mother sang to them as children with a small relaxed smile on his face.


End file.
